jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park Reborn
So, you think you've seen it all? Jurassic Park and Site B were only the beginning. The story of Jurassic Park has barely begun... ...and the worst is yet to come! When news reports start flooding in about strange, reptilian creatures sighted in and around the African Congo, Alan Grant is sure that these sightings are tied with InGen and Jurassic Park. Yet, as far as he knows InGen does not have any business in Africa. This is undoubtedly the biggest mystery in the history of Jurassic Park, and he will need the help of everyone alive who can attest to the numerous experiments and disasters brought forth by InGen: including Ellie Sattler, Ian Malcolm, Tim Murphy, Alexis Murphy, Henry Wu, Gerry Harding, Jessica Harding, Nima Cruz, Sarah Harding, Roland Tembo and the InGen hunters, Kelly Malcolm, Billy Brennan, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, and Eric Kirby. Just as they begin to suspect their search will prove fruitless, the gang is abruptly kidnapped and taken to the very heart of the Congo Basin, where Biosyn is raising a new stock of dinosaurs to be displayed in the company's very own Jurassic Park! But that's not the worst part. Since the Congo is so much bigger than Isla Nublar, this new Jurassic Park has room for dozens of dinosaur species, far more than the original Jurassic Park ever had, and the team is faced with more dinosaurs than ever before, and all of them are very, very hungry... ...but this new park is only a distraction to keep one of Biosyn's most frightening and sinister secrets from being discovered! WARNING: This fanfiction contains bad language, violence, and scary scenes, and may not be suitable for readers under the age of 13. Parental discretion is recommended. NOTE: Please do not edit this fanfiction without permission from me, CyborgIguana. Prologue: Night Demons The woman tossed and turned, struggling to fall asleep. But her mind was haunted by images of the fiery-eyed night demons that had ever-so-recently come to plague her village. After every last villager had retired to their huts for the night, and the chief's fire died, they would swarm upon the village in mobs, sneaking into huts, breaking pots, stealing food, and sometimes they would even snatch away children in the night. They were hideous entities, possessing the ugliest features of such animals as the stork, the serpent, and the crocodile, and their eyes burned with an innate fire that could only indicate pure evil. Worst of all, their bite possessed those who it victimized. People bitten were instantly transformed into red-eyed, quivering blobs muttering demonic words and phrases, and they would usually be found dead the next day, their souls dragged into the mountain forests where the demons dwelt, and those people were believed to return to the village later on as demons themselves. Suddenly, the woman heard the sound of a cradle breaking, followed by an infantile cry. As the cry faded, a series of ominous clicking sounds erupted from the next room, and this was how the demons indicated their presence. She rushed into her baby's room, but was too late. She saw two of the demons huddled over the wailing infant. In spite of all their terrifying traits, the demons were quite diminutive, rarely more than a metre high. One of them tore a ragged chunk of flesh from the infant's face, and stared at the woman with its unholy gaze. Then it, along with its companion, disappeared into the night. The woman saw her baby begin to shake uncontrollably, and its eyes began to turn pink. The woman let out a bloodcurdling scream of remorse that was carried out by the wind into the night. Chapter 1: Grant's Surprise Unearthly screams rattled Alan Grant's eardrums as he raced across the jungle floor. The raptors were in close pursuit. There were three of them, the same three that had terrorized Grant and the rest of the inspection team on Isla Nublar nearly two decades ago. Before he even realized it, Grant had come to a dead end. The lead raptor stepped in front of the other two. She snarled, and her piercing yellow eyes narrowed, burning into Grant's own. With a snort, she advanced slowly toward Alan Grant. The man was lost, he didn't know what more there was to do but wait for the killing blow. Suddenly, he heard a ringing sound. Confused, Grant opened his eyes. The alarm clock on the night stand next to his bed rung a second time. He tapped it and the alarm stopped. It was only a dream, thought Grant to himself, somewhat relieved. He had been haunted by raptor dreams ever since his misadventure on Isla Nublar years ago, but still wasn't quite used to them. He suddenly heard a drumming sound on his roof, and pulled the curtains from his bedroom window. It was pouring outside. Alan's telephone suddenly rang, and he picked it up. "Hello?", he asked. "Hi, Alan. I thought you should know that..." "...That the dig is cancelled?", asked Grant. "How'd you know?" "I can read minds", said Grant grumpily. "It's raining like hell outside, how on earth do you think I know?" "Jesus, no need to be a dick about it". Grant sighed, "I'm sorry, Bill, I just got up, and I was up late last night researching for a dig that we're not even doing today, as it turns out, so I'm just a bit grumpy.", there was also the fact that he had just awoken from a nightmare, but he decided not to mention that. "Apology accepted, have a nice day, Alan" "You too, Bill", and with that, Alan hung up. Before making his breakfast, he brushed his teeth and showered quickly. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Alan placed his bowl of cereal on the coffee table and clicked the remote. The morning news came on. Grant picked up his cereal and shoveled a spoonful. "Coming up next is sports", said the woman on the screen. "But now, reports of strange lizard-like creatures, called 'night demons' by locals, have been flooding in from the Congo, isn't that right Jerry?". Grant's eyes widened, and he turned up the volume. "That's right, Olivia. I'm standing at the scene of the latest reported sighting right now. In this small village, a woman claims to have seen one of these so-called 'night demons' attack her child.", Grant listened intently to the description of the creature, and he thought it sounded quite similar to that of the theropod dinosaur Troodon pectinodon. He grabbed another spoonful of cereal and chewed slowly. "This is only the latest of a handful of such sightings in recent times, and there will undoubtedly be more." The screen then switched back to the woman at the desk. "Well, you heard it here. Stay tuned for the latest in sports" Grant didn't need to hear any more, and he clicked the television off. He went to the phone and started to dial the numbers. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The telephone started ringing. John Hammond shut closed the book he was reading and pulled the blankets from his body. The compact, bearded, elderly man grabbed his cane, the one with the amber handle, and slowly stood up from his bed, before approaching the telephone. "Hello?" "Hello, John. This is Alan Grant." "Dr. Grant? What a pleasure it is to speak with you after so many years!" "Yes, it's certainly been awhile, but that's not the point." "Oh, then what is?" "I just watched a news report, where they claimed that residents of the Congo River Basin have been sighting small reptilian creatures invading their villages by night. Could this be the doing of your company's dinosaurs?" "Certainly not. InGen long ago swore off engaging in any more dinosaur experiments, and the company does not even have a branch in the Congo, we are strictly a New World organization. Anyway, why are you calling me? I'm not even the CEO anymore." "You're not?" "No. You see, I am getting very old and sick. I'm nearing my 100th birthday, and my doctor says I'll be lucky to live another ten years. I've passed the job of running the company on to my grandson. But really, there's no use calling him. Like I said, InGen has absolutely no business in Africa." "I think I'll call anyway. Even if InGen isn't responsible for this, Tim should probably know about it. It would mean that some other company is imitating InGen's technology, and I'm sure he'll want to get to the bottom of this as much as I do." "Suit yourself", answered Hammond. With that, the old man hung up, coughed, and staggered out of the room. Chapter 2: Operation Congo After he was certain that Hammond had hung up, Grant punched in a different set of numbers. He held the phone to his ear. "Hello?", a voice asked. "Hi, Tim. You really sound grown up compared to when I last saw you. Anyway..." "Tim? Oh, I assume you're talking about Mr. Murphy", interrupted the voice. "He's not here at the moment." "Oh, God, this is embarrassing", murmered Grant, blushing. "Can you tell me where he is?" "Sure. He left to buy some supplies a while ago, he should be back in less than half an hour." "I'll call back then", said Grant. "Wait, before you hang up, who are you?" "Who wants to know?" "Just me, for curiosity's sake." "I'm Dr. Henry Wu", he answered. "Mr. Murphy's personal assistant. Have we met before? You sound vaguely familiar" "Now that you mention it, yes we have", answered Grant. "I'm Alan Grant, I remember meeting you when you were a geneticist back at the park" "Ah, Dr. Grant. It's been ages. How are you lately?" "I don't have time for small talk at the moment, Henry. I was going to hang up, but if I told you what I was planning to share with Tim, would you pass it on to him?" "Of course!", Wu answered. "What is it?" "I recently learned there have been reports of dinosaur-like reptiles in and around the Congo basin, and I've been very suspicious lately. At first, I thought it might have had something to do with you and InGen, but Hammond busted that theory. Which means that there's probably another genetics company copying your technology!" "What?", asked Wu, clearly shocked judging by the sound of his voice. "Why, that's terrible!" "You're telling me! So, once again, you promise to tell Tim about this?" "Cross my heart and hope to die, oh, except for the die part" "Well, in that case, it's been nice talking with you. Bye!" "Good day", answered Wu. With that, the connection cut off, and Grant slammed the phone back on the desk. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Alan Grant sipped his coffee as he sat on the sofa, watching an unfunny sitcom on his television. Suddenly, he heard his doorbell ring, and placed his mug gently on the coffee table before emerging from the couch and approaching the window. A silver Toyota that was not his own rested in the driveway, and he thought he could spot someone inside, silhouetted against the tinted glass windows. The doorbell rang again, and Alan rushed to answer it. He was greeted by a familiar face he expected to see sooner or later. It was the face of Tim Murphy. "Great to see you again, Alan", he said. "Likewise", replied Grant. "What are you doing here? Being a company bigshot and all, nowadays" "Henry told me about the dinosaur-like creature reports in the Congo." "Henry? Was it him that I saw in the car just a moment ago?" "Yes, he decided he'd just wait while I chatted with you" "That's quite alright", replied Grant. "But in any case, I assume you'll want to get to the bottom of this as much as I do?" "Indeed. As a matter of fact, I was hoping you'd be willing to participate in a mission to the Congo I am organizing. Henry has already agreed to come along, and I've gotten an email from former Jurassic Park veterinarian Gerry Harding and his daughter Jessica Harding saying they'd come along. I hope to entice everyone still living who can attest to InGen's numerous dinosaur-related disasters, and I figured you, of all people, were at the top of the list. So, will you come?" "I have to admit, I was afraid you'd ask that", confessed Grant. "But I accept!" "Wonderful! I say we should start-" "Not so fast!", interrupted Grant. "I need some funding for a new dig my team is doing", said Grant, rubbing his fingers together in the classic "bribe" gesture, "and I'm currently unable to meet the necessary finances". Tim sighed. "Alright, alright!", he said. "Will 500 dollars be enough?" "That should cover it, yes." "Dr. Grant", said Tim, his eyes narrowing. "It's time to initiate Operation: Congo!" Chapter 3: Assemble The Gang Category:Jurassic Park IV Category:2012 Category:Articles Under Construction Category:FanFiction Category:Ideas Category:Stories Category:Orphaned pages